Toy World 3: Computer Fan Game
Toy World 3: Computer Fan Game is made with Game Maker to repeat the successful 2013 second sequel to the 2009 movie Toy World. In this game, you can play as Buzz Lightyear (and only as Buzz Lightyear). This Game will be for Windows and Mac. This is where Woody is stolen by Wilson and replaced with Elijah in Truman's House. It's up to the Aliens, Elmyra, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Truman's Buzz, Jessie, Bullseye, Prospector, Rainbow Brite, Utility Belt Buzz, Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Hamm, and Army Men to save him before he gets shredded by those rude and violent psycho Bratz Dolls. Levels # Truman's House # Truman's Neighbourhood # Devil Toy Plane Battle # Construction Junkyard # Allies & Gullies on a Rainy Day # Oscar the Slime Monster Battle # Dane's Toy Barn # Dane's Space Land # Toy Barn Battle # Elevator Showdown # Wilson's Canada House # Evil Emperor Zurg Battle # Airport Hologram Hazard # Hologram Tarmac of Terror # The Holo-Grand Finale Characters # Truman's Buzz Lightyear (the only playable) NPCs # Truman's Jessie # Truman's Jessie's Critters # Truman's Bullseye # Truman's Prospector # Truman's Utility Belt Buzz # Truman's Lotso # Mario # Luigi # Princess Peach # Truman's Rainbow Brite # Baby Brite # Truman's Rex # Truman's Mr. Potato Head # Truman's Slinky Dog # Truman's Hamm # Strawberry Shortcake # Elmyra # Truman's Twitch # Truman's Chunk # Truman's Big Baby # Truman's Stretch # Truman's Dolly # Truman's Buttercup # Truman's Mr. Pricklepants # Shrek # Donkey # Truman's Space Aliens # Truman's Army Men # Bob-OMB Buddies Truman's House # Truman's Bo Peep # Truman's Bo Peep's Sheep # Truman's Totoro # Truman's Mrs. Potato Head # Truman's Rocky # Truman's Snake # Truman's Bookworm # Truman's Peas in a Pod # Truman's Wheezy # Truman's RC Car # Truman's Etch a Sketch # Truman's Mr. Shark # Truman's Troll Doll # Truman's Mr. Mike # Truman's Toddle Tots # Truman's Hockey Puck # Truman's Troikas # Truman's Mr. Spell # Truman's Dolly, Duckie, & Teddy # Truman's Rock Em Sock Em Robots # Toad # Toadette # Yoshi # Truman's Fisher Price Farm Animals # Roberto Luongo Truman's Neighbourhood # Toy Knight # Toy Horse # Toy Police Officer # Toy Bird # Tin Toy Robot # Tin Toy Cowboy # China Doll Construction Junkyard # Toddle Tot Construction Workers # Fisher Price Little People Construction Workers # Construction Worker Action Figures Alleys & Gulleys on a Rainy Day # Stinker Duck # Kissing Doll # Ugly Troll Grandpa # Ugly Troll Grandpa's Grand Kids Dane's Toy Barn # Toy Chicken # Toy Golden Cow Dane's Space Land # Dane's Space Aliens # Space Alien UFO # Space Alien Mothership Elevator Showdown # Woody # Toy Mouse Mother # Toy Mouse Father # Toy Mouse Babies Wilson's Canada House # Woody # Homer Simpson # Marge Simpson # Bart Simpson # Lisa Simpson # Maggie Simpson # Santa's Little Helper # Sparks Airport Hologram Hazard # Woody # Moonglow # Toddle Tot Aviator # Toddle Tot Passengers # Luggage Man # Spiderman # Sparks Hologram Tarmac of Terror # Moonglow # Luggage Man # Luggage Kids # Iron Man # Toy Knight # Catwoman The Holo-Grand Finale # Woody # Sparks Enemies # Toy Robot with Chainsaw Hands # Toy Robot that Shoots Looplasers # Toy Robot Bird # Goomba # Koopa Troopa # Blooper # Piranha Plant # Shy Guy # Whomp # Thwomp # Wiggler # Bullet Bill # Boo # Black Bob-OMB Truman's House # Toy Hockey Players # Roly Poly Clown # Toy Trains # Toy Planes # Toy RC Helicopers Truman's Neighbourhood # Gooey Blobs # Lawnmower # Cheep Cheeps Construction Junkyard # Hot Metal Stubbs # Hammer Bro Allies & Gullies on a Rainy Day # Muddy Duck # Bratz Dolls # Peter Griffin # Toy Planes # Toy RC Helicopters # Cheep Cheeps Dane's Toy Barn # Hoola Hoops # Drunken Bender Dane's Space Land # Evil Emperor Zurg's Robot Minion # Evil Emperor Zurg's Robot Horse # Evil Emperor Zurg's Robot Mini Zurg Elevator Showdown # Elijah # Spilled Strawberry Jam # Toy Spiders Wilson's Canada House # Elijah # Wilson's Buzz Lightyear # Wilson's Jessie # Wilson's Jessie's Critters # Wilson's Prospector # Wilson's Utility Belt Buzz # Wilson's Lotso # Wilson's Totoro # Wario # WaLuigi # Princess Daisy # Wilson's Rainbow Brite # Coln # Wilson's Bo Peep # Wilson's Bo Peep's Sheep # Wilson's Rex # Wilson's Mr. Potato Head # Wilson's Mrs. Potato Head # Wilson's Slinky Dog # Wilson's Hamm # Hatewoman # Hateman # Wilson's Dolly # Wilson's Buttercup # Wilson's Mr. Pricklepants # Wilson's Twitch # Wilson's Chunk # Wilson's Stretch # Wilson's Big Baby # Wilson's Bookworm # Wilson's Rocky # Wilson's Snake # Z # Ned Flanders # Sideshow Bob # Chuckles # Wilson's Wheezy # Bratz Dolls # Wilson's Army Men # Wilson's RC Car # Wilson's Etch a Sketch # Wilson's Mr. Mike # Wilson's Toddle Tots # Wilson's Troikas # Wilson's Hockey Puck # Wilson's Troll Doll # Wilson's Mr. Shark # Wilson's Mr. Spell # Wilson's Rock Em Sock Em Robots # Wilson's Dolly, Duckie, & Teddy # Wilson's Peas in a Pod # Rattlesnake # Buzzard # Fat Cowboy # Cheep Cheeps Airport Hologram Hazard # Rattlesnake # Fat Cowboy # Buzzard # Bratz Dolls # Coln # Hatewoman Hologram Tarmac of Terror # Elijah # Chuckles # Bratz Dolls # Fat Cowboy # Rattlesnake # Buzzard # Hateman # Coln # Z # Chuckles Collectibles # Coin (collect 50 of these for Hamm) # Mr. Potato Head's Left Ear (find it in Truman's House) # Mr. Potato Head's Left Eye (find it in Construction Junkyard) # Mr. Potato Head's Left Arm (find it in Dane's Toy Barn) # Mr. Potato Head's Left Shoe (find it in Elevator Showdown) # Mr. Potato Head's Red Lips (find it in Airport Hologram Hazard) # Slinky Dog's Wrench (collect 5 of these in Construction Junkyard) # Slinky Dog's Bone (collect 5 of these in Allies & Gullies on a Rainy Day) # Pizza Planet Token (found or earned in every level) # Battery Cell (extra health) # Buzz Lightyear Coin (extra life) Boss Fights # Devil Toy Plane (Devil Toy Plane Battle) # Oscar the Slime Monster (Oscar the Slime Monster Battle) # RC Giant Toy Robot Bird (Toy Barn Battle) # Evil Emperor Zurg (Evil Emperor Zurg Battle) # Wilson's Prospector (The Holo-Grand Finale) Mini Boss Fights # Wind-Up Toy Robot (Truman's House) # Bowser Kite (Truman's Neighbourhood) # Angry Jackhammer Boss (Construction Junkyard) # Clown Top (Allies & Gullies on a Rainy Day) # Evil Toy Dinosaur (Dane's Toy Barn) # Buzz Buggy Boss (Dane's Space Land) # Toy Giant Spider (Elevator Showdown) # Angry Hockey Player Action Figure (Wilson's Canada House) # Wilson's Prospector (Airport Hologram Hazard) # Murky (Hologram Tarmac of Terror) Category:PC Fan Made Video Games Category:Windows Games Category:Mac Games Category:EXE Files Category:DMG Files